Et le soleil s'éteindra
by marjo.SS
Summary: Dean a récupéré la Grâce de Castiel, au péril de sa vie. Mais Cas' est inconscient, son véhicule s'affaiblit de jour en jour, et Dean refuse de libérer sa Grâce, et de prendre le risque de la voir s'envoler en fumée plutôt que de rejoindre le corps de l'ange. Destiel.


**Bonjour ! **

**Alors voilà, je commence ma seconde fic Supernatural. J'ai deux trois trucs à vous expliquer avant de laisser place au premier chapitre. **

**Cette fiction est écrite comme la dernière saison de Supernatural ( qui arrivera le plus tard possible on l'espère) chaque chapitre sera sous forme d'épisode, du moins j'essaie. **

**Alors évidemment, il y aura des incohérences par rapport aux épisodes qui seront diffusés prochainement. Je prend en compte seulement le début de la saison 9, jusqu'à l'épisode 3 ou 4. Ce qu'il se passe par la suite ne rentrera probablement pas en compte. Mais il y a quand même quelques spoiler sur la saison 9. **

**L'histoire se passe quelques années après la chute des Anges ( 2-3 ans) et je parlerais un peu plus de ce laps de temps au fil des chapitres. Il y aura également un petit résumé du chapitre suivant à chaque fin de chapitre ( comme le teaser du prochain épisode) **

**Résumé chapitre 1 : ****Dean a récupéré la Grâce de Castiel, au péril de sa vie. Mais Cas' est inconscient, son véhicule s'affaiblit de jour en jour, et Dean refuse de libérer sa Grâce, et de prendre le risque de la voir s'envoler en fumée plutôt que de rejoindre le corps de l'ange.**

**Disclamer :** **Ri****en ne m'appartient, si ce n'est des dérivations de l'histoire, et je ne suis bien évidemment pas rémunérée pour écrire cette fiction. **

**Warning : Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles, de possibles violences, grossièretées, vulgarisations d'idéo religieux et/ou spirituels etc... elle sera donc classé M, par prévention. **

**Voilà, je crois avoir tout dis, j'espère qui vous apprécierait.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Episode 01 :

Wake up, buddy !

« Alors ? »

Dean sursauta légèrement, il n'avait même pas entendu son frère arriver. Il leva les yeux vers Sam une seconde, avant de replonger son regard sur le visage inconscient de Castiel.

« Aucun changement. »

Murmura t-il, pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois en une semaine. Il était revenu des enfers une dizaine de jours plus tôt, avec ce qu'il était parti y chercher, la Grâce de son ami. C'était malin de la part de Matatron, vraiment, cacher la Grâce d'un ange au dernier endroit ou on irait la chercher. Mais pas assez malin pour Dean Winchester, pas assez pour parer sa détermination. Il s'était fait un plaisir de tuer le Scribe, après ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, à Cas', à sa famille. Mais lorsqu'il avait rejoint le bunker, Sam l'attendait, avec ce regard, celui qui fait frissonner Dean à chaque fois. Le regard qui dit à la fois ' on a un problème' et 'je suis désolé'. L'aîné des Winchester n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était directement dirigé vers la chambre de Cas', pour le trouver dans cet état, inconscient et fiévreux.

Dean soupira, enfonçant sa tête dans ses mains, avant de se frotter vigoureusement le visage, comme pour se réveiller, ou éloigner de mauvaises pensées. Il se leva brusquement, faisant le tour de la pièce pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il était resté assit sur cette chaise depuis son retour, ne quittant la chambre que pour récupérer quelques vivres ou faire un détour par la salle d'eau.

« Du devrais aller te reposer un p... »

« Non ! Je reste ici. »

Sam soupira à son tour, observant son frère faire les cent pas depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il était resté également ici pour veillé Castiel les premiers jours. Mais son frère était de plus en plus agressif envers lui et ses tentatives d'approche. Aujourd'hui il n'avait même plus le droit de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour vérifier la température de l'ange déchu. Sam, les mains dans les poches, fixait la fiole reliée à une chaîne en argent, pendu au cou de son frère. La matière bleu à l'intérieur irradiait d'une lumière pure et envoûtante. Ils n'allaient pas avoir cette conversation à nouveau, le cadet savait pourquoi la Grâce de Castiel se trouvait autour du cou de Dean plutôt qu'à sa place, là où elle avait été arrachée, dans le corps de Cas'. Dean avait peur, il ignorait comment un ange pouvait récupérer sa Grâce, recoller deux morceau de lui même. Cas' inconscient, Dean redoutait que s'il ouvrait ce flacon, cette fichu Grâce qu'il avait été chercher jusqu'en enfer ne puisse retrouver seule le chemin vers sa place initiale, et ne s'évapore tout simplement dans les airs. Mais chaque jour qui passait éloignait le véhicule de Castiel d'une possible guérison. C'était une équation sans fin, le serpent qui se mord la queue. La vérité était que Castiel mourrait, et Dean refusait de le voir, de l'accepter.

Sam observa son frère un moment encore. Dean avait perdu du poids, une barbe blonde recouvrait son visage, le durcissant d'autant plus que ces pommettes ressortaient plus que jamais. Ses yeux étaient cernés, vitreux, comme éteint. Sam ignorait ce qu'il avait traversé en enfer durant ces trois jours, mais il se doutait que son état n'était pas tant dut à ce périple qu'à la santé de Castiel.

« Tu devais au moins aller prendre une douche, te raser et... »

« Sam... ! »

Le ton sec et le regard menaçant de son frère dissuada le cadet d'en dire plus. Il se redressa, son épaule s'appuyant jusque là contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bon, je t'apporte un bol de soupe. »

Dean ne lui jeta même pas un regard lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. La soupe n'était pas pour lui, mais pour Cas', c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait avaler malgré sa fièvre délirante. L'aîné arrêta sa marche inutile dans la pièce, et jeta un regard en direction de la porte entre-ouverte avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, un pied au sol et l'autre repliée sur le matelas devant lui pour lui permettre de voir l'ange.

« Cas'. Réveille-toi, mon pote ! On a besoin de toi ici... j'ai besoin de toi. »

Évidemment, l'ange n'eut aucune réaction, et Dean soupira. Il lui parlait souvent, la plupart du temps pour lui demander – lui ordonner – de se réveiller. Mais parfois il lui parlait simplement de tout et de rien, de Sam, d'un démon, d'un massacre ou d'un combat auquel il n'avait pas prit part pour rester à son chevet. Il espérait que cela l'aidait, qu'il l'entendait et que ça l'encourageait à se battre.

Sam revint avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un bol de soupe, une bouteille d'eau et une assiette de pâtes destinée à Dean, qu'il ne toucherait pas évidemment. Le brun posa le plateau sur la table de chevet, alors que Dean s'était levé et repoussaient les couvertures qui recouvraient l'ange jusqu'aux épaules.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda Dean, sans un regard pour son frère.

« Kevin est dans la bibliothèque, il tente toujours de trouver un quelconque ouvrage qui mentionnerait la Grâce des anges et son fonctionnement. »

« Et Billy the kid, il est passé où ? »

Sam eu un léger rire. Dean tentait toujours de lui trouver de nouveaux surnoms, mais Sam savait que ça n'était que par une forme d'affection. Parce qu'il connaissait son frère, il savait qu'il avait énormément de mal de relier cet homme qui en plus d'être d'une grande aide s'était avéré de bonne compagnie, au nom qu'ils avaient autrefois haïs. Crowley.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours. Il a dit vouloir donner son bon souvenir à quelques uns de ses anciens démons, puis il est parti. »

Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête, toujours occupé à installer Cas' plus confortablement. Après l'avoir relevé et tiré les couvertures, il monta debout sur le lit, un pied de chaque coté des jambes de l'ange. Il le tira par les bras pour le faire asseoir, avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux. Pratiquement assit sur les cuisses de l'homme, il le colla à lui en le retenant contre sa poitrine d'un bras, positionnant de sa main libre plusieurs coussins dans son dos pour le maintenir assit. Sam le regardait faire sans bouger, il savait que Dean refuserait son aide quoi qu'il arrive. Le cadet se demandait si c'était parce que son frère se sentait coupable de l'état de l'ange, ou bien s'il pensait simplement que c'était à lui et à lui seul de s'occuper de Cas'. Après tout, il était plus proche de l'ange de Sam ne le serait jamais. L'aîné repoussa doucement Castiel sur les coussins. L'ange marmonna une chose incompréhensible à ce moment là, dans le délire et la fièvre. Il faisant ça parfois, prouvant qu'il n'était pas totalement inconscient, pas totalement perdu. Dean se saisit du bol, et porta la première cuillère à ses propres lèvres pour en vérifier la température. Il avait conscience d'être complètement ridicule, dans cette position, à agir comme une maman poule, mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était de brûler Cas' avec une soupe aux légumes. Puis il se fichait bien d'avoir l'air idiot pour tout dire. Il posa le bol sur le lit à coté de lui et prit une cuillère de soupe pour la porter aux lèvres de Cas', tout en tenant son visage pour le garder droit. Parfois l'ange semblait plus apte à se laisser faire, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un de ces moments malheureusement. Et Dean savait très bien pourquoi. Il toussa avec douleur en recrachant la soupe, coulant sur son menton et la main de Dean. L'aîné entendit un souffle à sa droite, et leva la tête vers son frère. Sam avait baissé les yeux, les sourcils froncés dans une tristesse douloureusement retenue. C'était on ne peut plus difficile de voir Cas', cet être autrefois plus puissant que n'importe quel démon, si fragile à cet instant.

« Tu peux y aller maintenant. » Claqua son frère, peut enclin à se montrer compréhensif.

Sam releva la tête pour voir son aîné, qui avait tout le mal du monde à garder son calme alors que Cas', dans son inconscience, rejetait toute la nourriture que le blond tentait de lui donner.

« Non ça va, je vais rester et t'aider. »

Sam fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta sous le regard colérique que Dean posait sur lui.

« Dégage de là, Sammy ! J'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes regards résignés et de ta pitié maintenant. »

« Ça n'est pas de la... Bon, très bien. »

Sam sortit en claquant la porte. Son frère était insupportable. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Cas', lui aussi voulait le voir guérir. Dean n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation, contrairement à ce que son comportement laissait penser.

L'aîné soupira, puis reposa le bol sur la table de nuit pour se saisir d'une serviette. Il essuya le visage de l'ange avec douceur.

« Je sais, j'aurais pas du le renvoyer aussi durement. Mais il baisse les bras, je le vois, je le sent, et je ne veux pas que cette pièce soit rempli de mauvaises ondes. Je sais... c'est stupide. »

Alors qu'il parlait à Cas', la dernière phrase était plutôt destinée à lui même. Bien sur que de penser que son frère emplissait le chambre d'ondes négatives était stupide, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était de faire la conversation à un ange déchu inconscient. Il secoua la tête doucement en baissant les yeux durant un long moment, avant de relever le regard sur les yeux fermés de Cas'.

« Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il nous voit faire ça. » Dit-il dans un sourire, avant de continuer tout en se relevant « Parce que vraiment, on est ridicule tu sais, tu es ridicule. »

Il s'était de nouveau mit debout sur le matelas pour tirer le corps lourd d'inconscience en avant. Avec agilité, il passa derrière son ami pour s'asseoir, une jambe de chaque coté de son bassin. Il déposa la tête de l'ange sur son épaule, et reprit le bol en main. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, pour murmurer doucement.

« Cas', si tu es là...Non, je sais que tu es là quelque part, et que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu es assez fort pour ça, alors arrête de faire ta tête de con et avale cette foutue soupe... s'il te plais. »

Dean posa le bol en équilibre sur son genoux, puis leva sa main gauche sur le visage de l'ange, posé sur son épaule droite. Il caressa une seconde la joue brûlante, avant d'appuyer de son pouce sur son menton, pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Oui, ils étaient parfaitement ridicule, mais Dean s'était très vite aperçue que c'était le seul moyen pour que Cas' se laisse faire. L'ange n'acceptait de manger que dans ces conditions, lorsqu'il était seul avec Dean, dans cette position. C'est bien pour ça qu'il renvoyait Sam et Kevin à chaque fois qu'ils s'attardaient un peu trop dans la chambre, du moins en partie. Il porta une première cuillère à sa bouche, et le brun l'avala tant bien que mal.

« C'est bien Cas', continus comme ça. »

L'encourageant encore et encore, il réussit à lui faire avaler la moitié du bol, avant que le brun ne commence à rejeter la nourriture. Dean fini par reposer le bol en grognant légèrement. Ça n'était pas assez, Cas' ne guérirait jamais comme ça. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il était déjà une parfaite petite infirmière à domicile, le veillant jour et nuit. Le conduire à l'hôpital n'était pas une option. Tout au long de sa fuite, Cas' s'était retrouvé face à des corps mutilés par les anges qui tentaient de lui mettre la main dessus. Et c'était son visage qui était associé à ces meurtres désormais, il était recherché dans la plupart des États de ce pays. Le blond s'extirpa du lit et réinstalla l'ange correctement. Il remonta les couvertures avant de poser ses yeux sur le visage de son ami. Il était en sueur. Dean passa une main sur sa joue, puis sur son front, avant d'échapper un petit sifflement de stupeur.

« Tu es encore plus chaud qu'hier... »

Il repoussa vivement les couvertures et se précipita pour défaire les boutons de la chemise de Castiel. Le malade poussa difficilement un grognement enroué face à ce changement de température qu'on lui faisait subir. Le torse de Cas' était encore plus chaud que son front, si c'était seulement possible.

« Putain... »

Souffla Dean, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il plongea les deux mains dans ses cheveux sans douceur, les yeux posés sur le torse découvert de son ami. Il fallait que la fièvre baisse, son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps avec une température pareille. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de lui passer un linge mouillé sur le front et la poitrine, puisque de toute évidence, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il grogna, faisant quelques aller-retours dans la pièce, se frottant durement le cuir chevelu, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Il longea le long couloir pour se rendre directement à la salle de bain la plus proche. Kevin était présent, se brossant distraitement les dents.

« Dean ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda t-il, avant de cracher dans le lavabo et de se rincer la bouche.

« Je besoin de la salle de bain. » Répondit simplement Dean, contournant le jeune homme pour aller remplir la baignoire.

« Heu... ok. » Fut tout ce que le jeune prophète sut dire, rangeant ses affaires en vitesse et quittant la petite pièce.

Dean vérifia la température de l'eau, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop froide non plus. Puis il alla chercher un fauteuil qui traînait dans le couloir pour l'installer tant bien que mal dans le petite salle. Ceci fait, il laissa le bain se remplir et regagna la chambre de Cas'. Il lui semblait que l'ange déchu était plus pâle encore, ce qui contrastait d'autant plus avec la sueur qui parlait sur ses tempes et sa poitrine.

« Bon sang, Cas'... » Murmura t-il, figé sur le pas de la porte.

Le brun tremblait, convulsait serait un meilleur terme. Dean se défigea, traversant s'espace qui le séparait de son ami céleste en quelques enjambées. Il balança les couvertures sans douceur au pied du lit, et se pencha sur Castiel. Un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre entourant sa nuque, il le souleva. Il ne put que remarquer la facilité avec laquelle il le portait malgré sa fatigue et sa faiblesse. Cas' avait perdu tellement de poids... le cœur de Dean se serra un peu plus. Comment avaient-ils put se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? L'aîné des Winchester connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais le reconnaître et l'assumer était une autre histoire. La vérité était que Dean l'avait laissé tomber, au moment où Cas' avait le plus besoin de lui, il n'avait pas été là. Il avait eu un choix à faire, et il avait choisi. Il avait choisi son frère, il avait choisi d'abandonner Cas'... encore. L'ange devenu humain comptait sur eux, sur lui, pour lui apprendre les tours et les détours de la vie humaine. Mais Dean n'avait pas répondu présent, allant même jusqu'à le chasser du Bunker, à la demande de Zeke. Oh bien sur, il l'avait retrouvé après ça. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais les frères Winchester étaient bien trop occupés avec les anges, les démons et leur petite guéguerre pour s'occuper d'un humain en apprentissage. Si seulement il avait pris le temps de respirer cinq minutes, de regarder son ami dans les yeux, de le voir vraiment... il aurait remarqué sa fatigue, et la lueur de son regard, qui ternissait peu à peu.

Dean sortit de son auto-flagellation mentale en arrivant dans la salle de bain. Il déposa Cas' sur le fauteuil qu'il avait placé là un instant plus tôt. Le blond retira un à un les vêtements de l'ange, tentant de ne pas soupirer de dépit face à cette situation pour le moins embarrassante. Il repensa à l'époque, déjà de nombreuses années en arrière, où il s'épuisait à tenter d'apprendre à l'ange la notion d'espace personnel, alors que le brun empiétait sans cesse sur le sien. Il eut un léger sourire, Cas' aurait probablement sortit une réplique ironique (notion qu'il avait appris ces dernières années) bien sentie, s'il avait put voir Dean le déshabiller à cet instant. Le chasseur, après une courte hésitation, estima qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de lui retirer son caleçon. Pas qu'il n'ai jamais vu son ami nu, il n'avait guère eu le choix cette dernière semaine, il fallait bien laver et changer Cas'. Mais Dean se dit que le situation était déjà bien assez embarrassante comme cela. L'ange inconscient en sous-vêtements, le blond s'apprêtait à le soulever à nouveau pour le plonger dans l'eau froide, quand il se rendit compte d'une chose. Castiel avait perdu beaucoup de poids, certes, mais de là à pouvoir le baigner comme un bambin, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Tenir sa tête hors de l'eau n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Les yeux de Dean passèrent du corps de Cas' à la baignoire remplie à plusieurs reprises, avant qu'il ne soupire. Il retira son t-shirt en grognant, regardant Castiel avec des yeux meurtriers, qui auraient sûrement fait baisser ceux de l'ange, si seulement ceux-ci avaient été ouverts.

« Bordel, Cas' ! Combien de fois je vais encore devoir me retrouver dans des situations comme ça ? Hein ?... Tu me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi. »

Oui, Cas' lui faisait faire n'importe quoi... Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Cas'. Il fut vite en sous-vêtements à son tour. Les mains sur les hanches, il détourna les yeux de son ami avec exaspération, une certaine rougeur s'étant emparée de ses joues. Il reprit l'ange dans ses bras, grimaçant face à la brûlure de la peau fiévreuse de Cas' contre son torse. Puis eu un violant frisson en plongeant un pieds dans le bain. Le contraste entre la chaleur que lui procurait le brun et le froid de l'eau était très dérangeant.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est glacé ! T'as vraiment intérêt d'aller mieux après ça mon pote.»

Soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Dean lâcha les jambes de son ami et, le tenant sous les bras, s'immergea dans l'eau froide. Sa respiration se bloqua une seconde, l'eau était vraiment glacée. Cas' le ressentit également dans son inconscience, sûrement plus durement que Dean, dut à sa fièvre. Une plainte sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et il se mit à haleter. Dean se retrouvait une nouvelle fois assit derrière Castiel, le corps inconscient de celui-ci pesant contre son torse. Il l'allongea un maximum, sa tête reposant contre sa poitrine, si bien que seuls ses genoux et le haut de ses épaules sortaient de l'eau . Le retenant fermement d'un bras entourant sa taille, Dean se saisit d'un gant de sa main libre, et le trempa dans l'eau avant de le passer sur le visage crispé du brun. L'homme inconscient gémit pitoyablement à ce contact, ses sourcils se plissant dans une moue douloureuse.

« Je sais, c'est pas le truc le plus agréable qui soit, mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il faut faire baisser ta fièvre Cas'. »

Inconsciemment, Dean s'était mit à tracer des cercles sur le ventre de l'ange avec la paume de sa main, geste qui se voulait apaisant. Et ce dut être efficace, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Cas' ne grimaçait plus, ses tremblements s'étaient calmés, et sa température avait baissé. Dean, lui, commençait à claquer des dents, l'eau était toujours aussi gelée et le dos de Cas' collé à son torse ne le réchauffait plus suffisamment. Il était frigorifié, mais la température corporelle de Castiel commençait à peine à redescendre, il ne pouvait pas le sortir maintenant. Alors, pour éviter que son immobilité ne le transforme en glaçon, il attrapa une bouteille de gel douche qui se trouvait là, et entreprit de se savonner. Autant que ce bain lui servent à autre chose qu'à choper la crève. Alors qu'il enduisait ses courts cheveux de shampoing, Cas' se remit à gémir. La main de Dean se porta d'instinct au ventre de l'autre, traçant à nouveau de grands cercles apaisants. Et le brun se détendit. Pour tout dire, Dean n'avait pas vu le visage de l'ange aussi détendu depuis qu'il était revenu des enfers. C'était peut-être grâce à l'eau, qui faisait baisser sa fièvre, ou grâce à ses douces caresses. Toujours était-il que, un léger sourire aux lèvres, l'aîné des Winchester se retrouva à savonner le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras, comme pour trouver une excuse aux caresses qu'il savait bénéfiques à son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt recouvert de mousse, de la tête aux pieds, Dean terminant de shampouiner les cheveux brun et un peu trop long de Cas'. Le blond en avait oublié la température de l'eau, tout à sa tache. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il aimait s'occuper de son ami de cette façon. Il aimait la pensée que, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, Cas' ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui l'approcher ainsi, être témoin de sa fragilité. La preuve étant qu'il ne se laissait même pas nourrir lorsque Sam ou qui que ce soit d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce. Tout à ses réflexions et à son shampouinage, Dean n'entendit pas les bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte entre-ouverte de la salle de bain.

« Dean ?! »

L'interpellé sursauta à l'entente de son nom prononcé avec incrédulité. Il tourna la tête, de la mousse lui glissant légèrement dans les yeux, pour voir son frère sur le pas de la porte. La bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux ronds, Sam le fixait, la tête penché sur le coté dans une expression d'interrogation et de surprise. Ils restèrent tout deux immobiles un instant, ne sachant vraiment pas comment réagir. Dean hésitait entre lui hurler de déguerpir en tirant le rideau pour cacher leurs deux corps, ou se lever d'un bond et déguerpir à toute vitesse. La deuxième option n'était vraiment pas envisageable, il ne partirait pas en laissant le corps inconscient de Cas' dans la baignoire. Sam, lui, se demandait s'il allait se mettre à rire jusqu'à en pleurer, ou s'il n'allait pas plutôt se retourner et quitter la pièce pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tenter d'effacer cette image de sa tête. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, continuant à fixer l'autre maladroitement. C'est finalement Sam qui se défigea en premier. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se plissaient et que sa tête se penchait un peu plus sur le coté. Il pointa un doigt sur son frère, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais Dean l'arrêta, tendant une main mousseuse vers lui pour le faire taire.

« Non, aucun commentaire ! »

Sam referma la bouche, et Dean soupira, de lassitude et de gène. Le cadet mit ses mains dans ses poche, et fit un pas mal-assuré dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Dean le regarda un instant avec des yeux meurtriers, son envie première de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il déguerpisse lui reprenant soudain. Au lieu de ça, il reporta son attention sur Cas'. Il inclina la tête du brun en arrière et entreprit de lui rincer les cheveux, les inondant d'une main alors que l'autre était sur son front chaud, protégeant ses yeux de l'eau savonneuse. Il s'adressa à son frère sans pour autant lever les yeux du visage de l'ange.

« Sa fièvre a encore augmentée. Il fallait que je la fasse baisser. »

« En... prenant un bain moussant avec lui ?! »

L'aîné levant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son petit frère, cette fois complètement las. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il ne supportait plus de voir son ami dans cette état. De passer ses journées les yeux rivés sur son visage en espérant voir les siens s'ouvrir. De lui parler sans cesse, le cœur lourd de n'entendre jamais aucune réponse. Et plus que tout, il était las de devoir expliquer son comportement à Sam.

« J'ai dis : pas de commentaire, Sammy. »

Le plus jeune resta muet un instant, la situation ne l'amusant plus du tout. Il voyait son frère dépérir jour après jour, au même rythme que la santé de Castiel. Il le voyait perdre son humour, son sourire, sa force. Il ne lui restait que l'espoir, celui de voir Cas' se remettre sur pieds et retrouver sa Grâce. Et à cet instant, Sam sentait que son grand frère commençait à perdre espoir, et ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Alors il s'avança encore dans la pièce, faisant fit du regard réprobateur de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Dean allait répondre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il pouvait s'en aller, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Mais il n'en fit rien, parce qu'il commençait également à fatiguer de repousser Sam sans arrêt. Il avait conscience d'agir stupidement, comme une lionne protégeant ses lionceaux. Mais Sam n'était une menace ni pour Cas' ni pour lui, il voulait seulement aider, comme toujours. Alors, finissant de rincer les cheveux de Cas', il accepta son aide, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu au Bunker.

« Tu peux prendre cette serviette et l'étaler sur le fauteuil ? Je vais le sortir. »

Sam acquiesça et s'empara de la grande serviette de bain, posée sur le lavabo, pour la disposer comme Dean le lui avait demandé. Il n'osa cependant pas faire un geste quand Dean se mit debout et attrapa le corps de Cas' à bout de bras pour le sortir de l'eau, de peur que son frère ne ressorte ses griffes. Le blond enjamba la baignoire sans encombre et déposa son ami sur le fauteuil, l'enveloppant dans la serviette. Il se saisit d'une seconde serviette et s'activa à sécher les cheveux brun de l'ange déchu. Sam restait silencieux, observant les gestes doux de son frère. Jamais Dean n'avait été si attentionné, si tendre envers un autre être humain, qui plus est un homme. C'est tout juste s'il osait poser une main sur son épaule, revendiquant ouvertement qu'il était pas du genre 'effusions de sentiments'. Pourtant chacun de ses gestes paraissait tout à fait naturel à cet instant. Il n'avait aucun mal à toucher le corps de Cas', à passer la serviette avec douceur sur son torse et ses bras, pour le sécher jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'homme était inconscient, ou peut-être simplement parce que c'était Cas'.

« Tu veux bien aller nous chercher des vêtements ? »

Sam acquiesça de nouveau et quitta la pièce. Dean en profita pour retourner sous la douche et rincer le shampoing qu'il avait toujours dans les cheveux sous un jet d'eau brûlante. Sam revint et posa les habits sur le rebord du lavabo avant de s'éclipser à nouveau, jugeant qu'il était inutile de rester à regarder son frère se vêtir ou habiller Castiel.

L'aîné reprit Cas dans ses bras, une fois celui-ci habillé, et le ramena dans son lit. Sa fièvre était largement tombée, mais pour combien de temps, c'était une autre histoire. Mais pour le moment, il semblait plus apaisé, et Dean en profita pour quitter la chambre quelques minutes. Il avait besoin d'un bon café, et de changer d'air. Il trouva Sam et Kevin attablés autour de la table ovale, dont la carte était presque entièrement dissimulée sous des tonnes de bouquins, de reste de nourriture et de bouteilles de bière. Il évita soigneusement de croiser leurs regards, à cause de la lueur amusé dans celui de Sam, et triste dans celle du prophète. Il alla directement à la cuisine et remercia silencieusement celui de Sam ou de Kevin qui avait fait couler un café bien serré. Puis il repartit dans l'autre sens, espérant pouvoir traverser la pièce centrale sans encombre. Évidemment, son petit frère refusa de lui faciliter la tache.

« Dean... il faut qu'on parle. »

Le blond s'arrêta, sa tasse fumante dans la main, et souffla un bon coup. Il aurait dû le voir venir, c'était évidant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Pour une fois qu'il sortait de la chambre de Cas', Sam en profitait. Il se décida enfin à lui faire face, son regard froid droit sur son petit frère, espérant lui faire changer d'avis. Mais Sam était depuis bien longtemps immunisé contre ce genre de menace silencieuse. Kevin, lui, se vit bien involontairement se tasser sur sa chaise, comme souhaitant se fondre dans le bois ou disparaître. Quand les frères Winchester passaient autant de temps à se lancer des œillades en silence, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon, il l'avait appris au cours de ses années partagées.

« Parler de quoi exactement ?! » Fini par demander Dean, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Casti... »

« Non ! Ne me parles pas de Cas', ok ?! » Le menaça Dean, un doigt rageur pointé sur lui.

« Il est en train de mourir ! » Hurla Sam en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

Il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir, son frère s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son monde, devenant aveugle à la réalité même.

« Ferme-là Sam ! Il ne va pas mourir, il... il ne va pas mourir. »

C'était comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Mais même lui avait du mal à y croire.

« Dean, Castiel est humain. Un humain qui souffre d'une fièvre tellement importante qu'elle l'a plongé dans une sorte de comma. Depuis une semaine Dean ! Mais réveille-toi bon sang ! Il n'a pas besoin d'un bol de soupe ou d'un bain glacé. Ce qu'il lui faut c'est un docteur ! »

« Je peux pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Si je le conduit là-bas, à la seconde où on aura franchi les portes, il se retrouvera menotté à un lit, avec deux flics armés devant sa porte de chambre. Sans compter les anges, qui ne demandent qu'à lui mettre la main desus. »

« Mais au moins il sera en vie ! On trouvera un moyen de le faire sortir de là quand il se sera rétabli. On peux le protéger des anges jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. Tu es aller jusqu'en enfer pour retrouver sa Grâce, donne-lui au moins la chance de pouvoir la récupérer. »

« C'est ce que je fais, Sam, c'est exactement ce que je fais !» S'énerva Dean, levant les bras en l'air et renversant un peu de café au passage. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ouvrir ce foutu flacon sous le nez de Cas et prier pour que sa putain de Grâce retrouve son chemin seule ? Je peux pas faire ça ! »

« Ça n'est pas la seule solution ! L'hôpital est... »

Sam ne put finir sa phrase. Dans un coin de la pièce, s'était ouvert une sorte de portail. Dans un bruit fracassant, un jet de lumière bleu s'en était échappé, et l'instant d'après, c'était une forme humaine. Une femme. Dans une roulade acrobatique, elle se retrouva debout entre les deux frères qui s'affrontaient jusque là dans la colère. Il y eu un long moment de silence, tous immobiles, observant la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était de petite taille, ses cheveux châtains lui arrivant jusqu'au fesses, tombaient en cascades de mèches bouclées parsemés de quelques Dreadlocks et d'une longue plume noire. Un béret kaki sur la tête, un débardeur de la même couleur recouvert d'un gilet cintré noir semblant provenir de l'armée, et un pantalons large et noir qui lui tombait sur les hanches, terminant sa chûtes dans des Rangers vulgairement attachées. Pour finir la panoplie du parfait soldat, elle portait un lourd sac de cuir en bandoulière, un sabre attaché dans le dos, et les yeux affûtés des deux chasseurs repéraient sans mal la lame à sa cheville, et le flingue dissimulé à sa ceinture. Sans parler des nombreux tatouages qui n'étaient pas cachés par ses vêtements. Elle était d'une beauté et d'une prestance indéniable.

« Oups, mauvais timing. » Dit-elle dans un demi sourire, observant la colère toujours lisible sur les visages des deux hommes autour d'elle.

C'eut au moins pour effet de les faire réagir. Le temps pour Kevin de se lever de sa chaise à la hâte, les deux frères s'étaient jetés sur elle, la maîtrisant pour la coller face à la table. Elle ne se débâtit même pas.

« T'es qui, toi ? » Aboya Dean, qui la retenait d'un bras tordu dans son dos.

« Ou quoi ? » Précisa Sam, la lame de Ruby en main.

« Doucement les gars, je suis pas un démon. » Répondit-elle, le plus calmement du monde.

« Oh, tout va bien alors ! Viens donc boire une bière avec nous et tu pourras nous raconter pourquoi t'as atterri ici, et comment t'as fais pour passer les foutues protections ! » Ironisa Dean, resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

« Je prendrai bien une bière, oui. » S'amusa t-elle à dire. « Mais je crois que vous avez quelques... épreuves à me faire passer avant. Aller Sam, sort le sel et l'eau bénite qu'on en finisse. » Dit-elle en se tournant difficilement vers le plus jeune des frères.

Les winchester se jetèrent un regard, puis regardèrent Kevin, dont les questions se lisaient dans les yeux. Quelle connaisse leur noms passe encore, on passait difficilement à coté des Wincherster quand on appartenait à ce monde, mais comment diable arrivait-elle à reconnaître Sam, alors qu'elle leur tournait le dos ? Dean adressa un signe de tête à son frère, et celui-ci sortit une fiole d'eau bénite et un flacon de sel. Il en versa sur la main libre de la fille, posée sur la table. Rien. Dean consentit à s'éloigner quelque peu, laissant la jeune femme se retourner.

« Je vous avez bien dis que je n'étais pas un... » Elle s'arrêta, penchant la tête sur le coté.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Sam avait entaillé son bras avec la lame qu'il tenait toujours. Rien. Elle baissa la tête sur sa plaie, serrant les dents. Plus pour contrôler une légère colère qu'une quelconque douleur semblait-il. Tous purent sentir l'atmosphère de la pièce devenir plus lourde encore, quand la coupure sur son avant bras commença à s'estomper d'elle même. En quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus rien qu'une très légère cicatrice qui disparaîtrait sûrement très vite. Dean et Sam se tendirent alors, prêt à lui couper la gorge.

« Oui, bon, j'ai dis que je n'étais pas un Démon, j'ai jamais dis que j'étais totalement humaine. » Tenta t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Dean avait sortit l'épée céleste de Cas', qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et avait fait une nouvelle entaille sur l'avant bras de la femme. Cette fois, ils purent voir à la fois sa grimace de douleur, et la lumière bleutée qui fit scintiller la blessure une seconde, avant qu'elle ne commence à guérir elle aussi. La jeune fille soupira.

« C'est un ange. » Murmura Kevin avec étonnement.

« Oui, bon, vous m'avez démasqué. On peut passer à la partie confession autour d'une bière maintenant ?! »

Encore une fois son détachement et sa bonne humeur inébranlable n'eut aucun effet. Elle se retrouva de nouveau plaquée entre la table et le corps de Dean, une épée céleste pointée sur son cou, le visage du blond à quelques centimètres du sien. Pour la première fois, elle sembla perdre son sourire et sa légèreté. Son regard plongea dans celui du chasseur, et Dean fut déstabilisé un instant. D'abord par la puissance de ce regard de braise, mais aussi parce que, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, la fille avait les yeux vairons. Un bleu et un vert. C'était comme si deux personnes le regardaient, c'était étrange comme sensation. Il se repris vite, appuyant un peu plus son corps contre elle.

« Qui es-tu ? » Répéta t-il.

« Je n'aime pas répondre aux questions sous la menace. » Dit-elle posément, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le poignard posé durement sur sa peau.

Dean poussa un grognement. Il n'était jamais tombé sur une personne, ange ou démon, qui gardait un tel sang-froid face à lui et ses armes. Il appuya un peu plus la lame sur son cou, déchirant légèrement la peau du véhicule que cet ange occupait.

« Bon, ça suffit. » Dit-elle seulement.

Et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait à deux mètres de la table, Dean à genoux devant elle, lui tournant le dos, et la lame qu'il avait tenu un instant plutôt posée sur sa gorge. Sam et Kevin se retrouvèrent à les fixer, impuissants.

« J'ai été gentille jusque là, je vous ai laissé le temps. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, la civilité n'est pas votre point fort. Alors on va reprendre depuis le début. Mon nom est Emma, et oui, j'ai des ailes et ces petites choses... » Elle secoua l'épée des anges devant le nez de Dean avant de la recollée contre sa peau. « ont un effet pas très agréable sur moi, alors on peut dire que je suis un ange. Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ces bâtards d'emplumés. Et je suis pas venue ici pour vous nuire. Ni pour me faire découper en morceau. » Finit-elle d'énoncer avec sarcasme après s'être fait toucher par leurs lames à trois reprises en moins de dix minutes.

Elle jeta un regard à Sam puis à Kevin, avant de jeter le poignard céleste devant Dean, et de le relâcher, s'éloignant d'un pas. Le blond se releva lentement, son regard interrogatif plongé dans celui de son frère. Ils l'observèrent ensuite tous trois s'avancer jusqu'à la table pour se débarrasser de son sac, de son sabre et de toutes les armes qu'elle portait sur elle (les chasseurs et leurs yeux surentraînés en avait apparemment loupé quelques unes) . Puis elle se tourna vers les trois hommes, qui s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, et croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre la table. Elle semblait vraiment toute menue maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de tout ses artifices, mais sa prestance se faisait plus grande encore.

« Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites et que plus personne n'est sous le tranchant d'une lame, je veux bien répondre à vos questions. »

Elle leur adressa un nouveau sourire éblouissant, et ils mirent quelques secondes à mettre leurs idées en ordre. Cette fille était vraiment étrange.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda finalement Sam.

« Parce que je rêvais de faire parti de la Team Winchester... Je suis là pour vous aider idiots ! Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué depuis votre terrier doré, mais c'est plutôt moche ce qu'il se passe là-haut. Cette lutte du bien contre le mal n'est peut-être qu'une petite guéguerre pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas durer. »

« Tu parles de tes frères qui ont enfin décidé de nous lâcher la grappe pour s'en prendre au démons ? » Questionna Dean.

Emma tira bruyamment une chaise pour s'y vautrer sans grâce, posant les pieds sur la table.

« Je n'ai pas de frère. Mais oui, je parle des anges. »

« Et en quoi ça nous regarde, hein ? » S'énerva Kevin, qui en avait plus que marre de tout ce cirque d'ange et de démon. Il était bien contant d'avoir le temps de respirer deux minutes, tout comme les Winchester.

« Le gamin a raison. Les anges s'amusent à massacrer des démons, et alors ? Ils font le boulot à notre place, on va pas s'en plaindre. »

Emma sembla vraiment étonnée durant une seconde par leur discours. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Elle se redressa alors brusquement sur sa chaise, ses pieds retombant au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Où est Castiel ? » Demanda t-elle soudain.

Dean se tendit, s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers elle. Sam le rattrapa par le bras, ça n'était pas le moment de ressortir les armes.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux refirent une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce, pour finir par tomber sur Dean. Ou plutôt sur une chose qu'il portait. Elle se releva et fut à quelques centimètres du blond en un battement de cil.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec ça ?! Tu cherche à le tuer, c'est ça ?! » Hurla t-elle, un doigt rageur pointé vers la poitrine de Dean, à l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait la Grâce de Cas, dissimulée sous sa chemise.

Emma n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid alors qu'elle était menacée par une arme qui lui serait mortelle, et elle éclatait de rage à cet instant. Le pourquoi était difficile à saisir, mais il était évident qu'elle avait peur. Dean recula, sa main venant saisir la fiole à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que Cas était souffrant ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle seulement ? Ils n'en savaient rien, et c'était on ne peut plus frustrant.

Elle fini par soupirer fortement, baissant la tête en se frottant les tempes de ses mains. Quand elle releva le regard, elle semblait calmée, et elle soupira à nouveau.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Pardon ?! »

« La date ! On est quel jour ? »

« Heu... le 22 février. » Répondit Kevin après une hésitation.

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« Oui, très _très _mauvais timing. » Murmura t-elle, presque pour elle-même.

Elle resta silencieuse une seconde, puis, sans un regard pour personne, elle se dirigea droit vers... la chambre de Cas' ? Dean réagit au quart de tour, la rattrapant par le bras pour la stopper et l'obliger à se retourner.

« Ne t'approches pas de lui ! » Aboya t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Il ne fallut aucun effort à Emma pour se libérer de son emprise. Pour autant elle ne repartit pas en direction de la chambre.

« Écoutes Dean... » Elle s'arrêta une seconde, ses yeux vairons plongés dans ceux, verts et brillant de colère de l'homme en face d'elle. « D'ici deux jours maintenant, la fièvre de Castiel va augmenter, puis il sera pris de violentes convulsions, et son cœur lâchera dans l'heure qui suivra. »

Dean recula d'un pas sous l'étonnement. Il pouvait prendre ça pour une menace, mais le ton d'Emma n'avait rien de menaçant. Elle semblait juste certaine de ses dires, et... concernée. Mais pour autant, il refusait de croire une chose pareille.

« Oh, et tu es quoi, voyante ?! » Cracha t-il avec un faux dédain.

« Non. Seulement pour moi... tout ça fait parti du passé. »

Elle avait hésité un long moment à dire ça, ses yeux voyageant dans la pièce pour affronter les regards perdus et incrédules des autres.

« Tu... tu viens du futur ?! » Hésita Kevin.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Nouveau long silence.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Dean, faisant quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce. « Alors t'es quoi ? Un ange du futur, ne supportant pas ses chers frères et sœurs, qui connaît tout de nous et venu ici pour... pourquoi au juste, réécrire notre histoire ?! » Finit-il dans une grimace incrédule, ses mains cessants enfin de s'agiter dans tout les sens.

« Non, je ne suis pas là pour réécrire votrehistoire. Mais c'est bien d'une histoire qu'il s'agit, et je la connaît par cœur. Je ne suis pas là pour changer _votre_ histoire, mais _l'Histoire._ Celle de ce monde, celle de sa chute. »

« Oh, là je crois que tu as un train de retard ma grande. Lucifer est déjà passé par là, et l'Apocalypse a été déprogrammée. »

« Je ne parle pas de l'Apocalypse. Deux frères qui se battent pour savoir lequel des deux Papounet préfère, ça ne peut pas détruire la Terre. Il y a eu des dizaines d'Apocalypses, des dizaines de fois Lucifer et Michel ont voulus s'affronter, et celle-ci n'était sûrement pas la dernière. Mais des milliers d'Anges, et des milliers de Démons foulant la Terre pour s'entre-tuer, écrasant les Hommes au passage sans même s'arrêter... C'est ça la vraie fin du monde. »

Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Pour eux, il ne s'agissait là que d'une poignée d'emplumés qui avait décidé d'occuper leurs journées à chasser les démons. Mais jamais ils n'avaient pensé que ça pouvait se transformer en massacre. Pourtant il était dur de ne pas croire aux paroles d'Emma, elle semblait tellement concernée, et ses yeux brillants ne faisait qu'approuver son ton désespéré. Mais une chose restait encore incompréhensible, quel était le rapport avec eux ? Une partie de Dean avait envie de répondre à cette question par une chose ressemblant à : « On est les putains de frères Winchester, bien sur qu'on a tout à voir avec la fin du monde ! »

« Et, dans ton passé, cette histoire que tu as appris par cœur, quel rôle on joue nous exactement ? » Questionna Sam en voyant que son frères en avait fini avec les hurlements sarcastiques.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans mon passé, vous n'avez pas réussi à trouver la solution à temps... »

« Mais... putain ! »

Dean envoya valser un bon nombres d'ouvrages traînant sur la table d'un geste de la main. Il en avait plus que marre de tout ça, des anges, des démons, des fins du monde et de tout ce bordel. Pourquoi on leur foutait pas la paix pour une fois ? Pourquoi on ne mettrait pas le poids du monde sur les épaules qu'autres frères, d'un autre prophète et d'un autre ex-ange/futur ex-humain ?

« Pourquoi on devrait te croire ? Hein, pourquoi on devrait la croire ? On ne sait même pas si elle viens réellement du futur, elle ne peut rien prouver. » S'agaça Kevin, levant les yeux vers Sam qui était resté près de lui.

« Bon écoutez, je commence à vraiment me lasser. Pendant qu'on discute, les choses empirent dehors, tout comme l'état de Castiel. Alors si je prouve que je viens bien du futur, je veux que vous arrêtiez de me remettre en question sans arrêt. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, je sais que ça ne servirait à rien, mais juste, accordez-moi du crédit, donnez-moi une chance de vous venir en aide. »

Elle attendit un moment, et Dean acquiesça finalement. Ça n'est pas vers lui qu'elle se dirigea cependant, mais vers Sam. Elle leva deux doigts vers son visage, et il s'éloigna un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je te prouve que je viens bien du futur. » Répondit-elle avec un demi sourire, attendant patiemment, le bras en l'air, que Sam lui donne son accord.

Il soupira, jetant un regard à son frère, avant de lui donner son accord d'un mouvement de tête. Emma devait pratiquement se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa tempe, et elle y parvint finalement. Elle ferma les yeux, et le cadet l'imita. L'instant d'après il sursauta violemment. Dean se tendit, près à arrêter Emma s'il le fallait. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde, mais une éternité pour Sam. Il rouvrit des yeux brillants, les plongeant dans ceux de l'ange. Un long silence s'ensuivit, Emma et Sam semblaient dialoguer en silence.

« Ça ne... ça ne peut pas être... » Murmura Sam finalement.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, il ne pouvait pas contredire ce qu'il avait vu. Au lieu de ça, il avança sa main vers le décolleté d'Emma, sous les regards interrogateurs de Dean et Kevin. Il abaissa du bout des doigts le col de son débardeur, légèrement, juste pour découvrir les tatouage qui se cachait dessous. Un tatouage anti-démon, le même qu'ils avaient, Dean, Kevin et lui-même. Et un second un peu différent, mais qui irradiait d'une magie tout aussi grande. Mais ils semblaient étranges, comme s'ils avaient traversé tout les ages.

« C... comment ? » Balbutia t-il, incapable d'en dire plus tellement sa gorge était serrée.

« Plus tard Sammy. »

Dean pencha la tête sur le coté, fronçant les sourcils. Son frère ne laissait jamais personne l'appeler Sammy, excepté lui-même. Et plus étrange encore, Sam sourit à Emma, secouant doucement la tête pour acquiescer, avant de leur tourner le dos en reniflant bruyamment. Retenait-il ses larmes ?

« Sam, qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as montré ? »

« Elle... elle viens bien du futur. » Murmura t-il, refusant toujours de leur faire face.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu vas rien me dire ?! »

Sam se retourna alors, plongeant à nouveau dans les yeux vert et bleu d'Emma, puis dans ceux de son frère.

« Non, je vais rien te dire. Juste que tu devrais la laisser s'occuper de Cas'. »

« Tu te fous de moi, Sammy ?! Je veux savoir ce que t'as vu ! Pourquoi ça te touche autant ?»

Mais Sam resta impassible. Dean s'avança alors vers Emma.

« Montres-moi ! » Ordonna t-il.

Sam se plaça entre Son frère et l'ange, une main sur la poitrine de Dean.

« Non Dean, tu ne veux pas voir ça, je t'assure. »

Bien sur qu'il voulait voir, mais les yeux humides et sincères de son petit frère étaient bien plus convainquant que ses paroles. Alors il laissa passer, pour le moment. Les mains sur les hanches, il baissa la tête en soupirant longuement, avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Il est mort ? Dans... dans ton monde, Cas'... Castiel est mort de sa fièvre ? »

Emma hésita encore une fois à répondre, mais se lança finalement, le regard fuyant.

« Tu as passé des mois à chercher un démon assez puissant pour le ramener... » Souffla t-elle dans un demi murmure.

Dean ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière, les mains toujours sur les hanches. Si Cas était destiné à mourir bientôt de sa fièvre, c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait. Il remuerait ciel, terre et enfer pour le ramener à la vie. Parce que c'était de sa faute, tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Castiel se retrouvait dans cet état par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas été présent au bon moment. Parce qu'il ne voyait plus sa vie sans Cas' à ses coté désormais, c'est exactement ce qu'il ferait. Et malgré lui, il voyait ça comme une preuve de véracité. Il croyait à l'histoire d'Emma. Les yeux toujours fermés, il s'écarta du chemin, autorisant Emma par ce geste à rejoindre la chambre de Cas'. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et partit dans les longs couloirs. Les trois autres la suivirent en silence, se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir où il se trouvait. Sûrement un truc d'ange.

La jeune fille se figea sur le seuil de la chambre, ses yeux clairs fixant l'homme inconscient. Durant une minute elle ne bougea pas, puis, observant ses pieds, elle franchi le seuil. Dean s'avança également alors que Kevin et Sam étaient resté à l'entrée de la pièce.

Toujours très silencieuse, Emma s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Elle semblait très concentrée, ses gestes étaient lent et légèrement tremblant. Elle posa deux doigts sur le front chaud du malade, comme Dean avait vu Cas' le faire de nombreuses fois. Mais rien ne se passa, Castiel était toujours aussi immobile. Le visage d'Emma se fit de plus en plus grave alors que les secondes défilaient.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Dean, paniquant.

« Je... je crois qu'il me bloque. Je ne peux pas le guérir. »

« Comment ça il te bloque ? » demanda Sam depuis la porte.

« J'en sais rien, c'est comme si... il ne voulait pas guérir. » Dit-elle en levant des yeux assombris vers Dean.

Dean, lui, jeta un regard à son frère. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été renvoyé quelques années en arrière, quand, pour sauver Sam, il avait du aller contre sa volonté et laisser un ange le posséder. Sam baissa les yeux, il savait que trop bien ce que ça signifiait. Castiel voulait mourir. Le blond, ne pouvant se résigner à faire le même résonnement, s'avança vers Emma.

« Envoies-moi dans son esprit ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Je veux lui parler, fais-moi entrer dans sa tête. »

Comprenant finalement son intention, Emma acquiesça. Dean s'assit sur le lit, près de Cas', et Emma posa une main sur son avant bras, l'autre toujours sur le front de l'inconscient.

Il ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après il était dans ce qui ressemblait à un immense jardin exotique . Ses yeux s'ajustant à la forte lumière, Il chercha Castiel du regard. Il le trouva finalement un peu plus loin, assit sous le feuillage d'un arbre immense. Il se rapprocha à vive allure et appela son nom une fois près de lui. L'ange semblait paisiblement endormi, bercé par le chant des oiseaux. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux à l'entente de son prénom, se contentant de sourire vaguement.

« Salut Dean. » répondit-il lentement.

« Il faut que tu te réveil Castiel. »

« Je suis réveillé, tu vois bien. »

Dean grogna entre ses dents. L'attitude nonchalante de l'ange lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Après ces jours passés à le voir inconscient, il voulait voir ses yeux, le voir bouger, réagir enfin. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Dean agrippa l'ange par les épaules et le força à se lever.

« Non Cas', tu n'es pas réveillé. Regardes-moi bordel ! »

Castiel ouvrit enfin les yeux, et son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Sa main s'éleva lentement pour venir toucher le visage barbu de Dean du bout des doigts.

« Dean ? » Souffla t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, oui c'est moi. Tu es malade Cas', il faut que tu acceptes d'être soigné. »

« Tu... tu devais nous rapporter à manger et... ton visage... »

« Castiel ! » Hurla Dean, le secouant vivement.

Son ami semblait avoir perdu la raison, et ça le rendait malade.

« On est dans ton esprit, ça n'est pas la réalité ! »

« Mon-mon esprit ?... Je croyais que c'était le paradis »

« Le paradis ?! »

« Oui, notre paradis. » Dit-il, ses yeux brillants cherchant à s'accrocher à ceux de Dean, comme un enfant perdu.

« Notre pa... Bon écoute Cas, ça n'est pas le paradis. Tu n'es pas mort, et moi non plus. Et si on veux que ça reste comme ça, il faut que tu revienne permis nous, dans la réalité. » Tenta t-il d'expliquer.

« Non. » Répondit simplement Cas'.

« Non ?! »

« Non Dean. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je suis bien ici, on est bien. » Ajouta t-il, sa main revenant caresser le visage du chasseur.

Dean repoussa son bras. Il fallait qu'il retrouve la raison, qu'il comprenne.

« Y a pas de «on» Cas', tu es seul ici. Rien n'est réel, crois-moi. Alors reviens avec moi, là où tout est réel, ça n'est pas le paradis mais au moins c'est bien là ! »

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, le soleil sembla s'éteindre peu à peu, et bientôt c'est un violant orage qui éclata au dessus d'eux. Des trombes d'eau se déversèrent sur eux, mais Cas' ne sembla pas en être plus perturbé. Au contraire, c'était comme s'il retrouvait la raison. Ses cheveux dégoulinants lui fouettant le visage, ses vêtements claquant dans le vent, il fixait Dean. Le chasseur le tira par le bras, leurs corps s'entrechoquant. Agrippant son t-shirt avec force, Dean passa un bras dans son dos, comme pour le protéger. Les bourrasques de vent les forçaient à courber l'échine.

« Fais quelque chose Cas' ! » Hurla t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

« Je... je sais pas quoi faire ! » Cria t-il en retour.

C'est alors que le blond senti un poids lui compresser la poitrine. Il se serait bien auto-flagellé pour ne pas y avoir pensé, si la pluie ne s'en chargeait pas déjà elle-même. Il arracha la chaine du tour de son cou et tendis la fiole vers Cas'. Il était étonné que la Grâce de l'ange ai put faire le voyage spirituel vers l'esprit de Cas' avec lui, mais après tout, s'il s'agissait là d'une forme d'âme, alors ça avait une certaine logique. Castiel observa la fiole, incrédule. Puis il leva les yeux vers Dean, restant immobile un long moment. Finalement, leurs regards toujours encrés l'un à l'autre, Cas' hocha légèrement la tête, et Dean ouvrit la fiole. Une lumière bleu les aveugla, et l'instant d'après, Dean était de retour dans la petite chambre du Bunker. Il sursauta, se relevant brusquement. Tous l'observaient, Emma avait rejoint les garçons près de la porte. Dean ne se préoccupa pas plus d'eux, et se tourna vers le corps toujours inconscient de Cas'. Il se pencha sur lui, une main posée sur sa joue. De très longues secondes plus tard, l'ange sursauta à son tour, bien plus violemment. Il poussa un cris de douleur insoutenable en se débattant, obligeant Dean à reculer d'un pas. Puis il se calma un peu, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son regard tomba finalement sur Dean, ce qui l'apaisa un peu.

« Dean... » Murmura t-il.

Le chasseur s'avança alors pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

« C'est bon Cas', c'est fini, t'es de retour parmi nous. »

Mais cela ne sembla pas aider Cas' le moins du monde. Il était complètement paniqué, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois personnes qui observaient depuis la porte. Il agrippa fortement la main de Dean, plongeant un regard perdu dans les yeux vers du chasseur.

« D... Dean, qui sont ces gens ? »

Dean, le cœur douloureusement serré, se retourna lentement pour voir Sam, Kevin et Emma lui lancer des regards interrogateurs. Puis il fit de nouveau face à un Cas' complètement apeuré. Sam avança de quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Cas', c'est moi, Sam ! »

« Je... je ne vous connais pas. » Fut sa réponse.

* * *

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

Cas' a accepté de récupérer sa Grâce. Mais son retour dans le monde réel ne se fait pas sans encombre. Il ne se souvient de rien d'autre que de Dean. Celui-ci va devoir lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre. **

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis, qui est cette Emma ? Est-elle vraiment du coté des bons ? ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **

**A très bientôt. **


End file.
